Alexis Rhodes
The main heroine of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Alexis’ dueling talent equals her beauty, and they’re both top-notch! Though widely regarded as the queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis doesn’t let it go to her head. Unlike the other high-ranking Obelisk Blue students, Alexis doesn’t follow the crowd and think that she’s better than anyone else, which may explain her interest in the independent and tough Jaden. Though loved by everyone, she harbors deep sadness within because her brother has mysteriously disappeared... Personality Alexis is generally very confident, sweet, caring, brave and strong willed, yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people like many of her Obelisk peers, though she does show some respect for them, (like during her duel with Chazz). Alexis is known well for her beauty, and many male characters throughout the show demonstrate infatuation with her. Because she is the most beautiful girl in Duel Academy while also a great duelist, she has earned the names "Madonna" and "Queen of Obelisk Blue". However, she is kind, humble and not prideful, and does not intentionally use her looks to her advantage, which most likely attracts the male students to her even more. Syrus, Chazz, Pierre the Gambler, Harrington Rosewood, and Bob Banter have all gotten in duels and dilemmas for her affections. However, she has stated often that she does not want a boyfriend, and therefore has never gone through with anyone's interest in her. Ironically, as the series progressed she actually developed a crush on Jaden, whom was one of the few males not to show infatuation with her. Her crush on him progressively became more obvious and stronger though she never had the courage to tell him. She finally wanted to confess her feelings to him at the end of episode 162, but decides not to and instead just says she was glad to have met him. Alexis has put herself in danger to help her friends many times. She has strong confidence in her Dueling skills, but she does not act vain about it, unlike Chazz and Aster, and sometimes Jaden. Alexis also tends to act more quiet and reserved than Jaden's other friends. She tries to stay alongside Jaden and support him in defeating evil throughout the series, but often finds herself in trouble and needing his rescuing. After Alexis lost her Duel to Chazz and was brainwashed into joining the Society of Light, her personality changed dramatically. She became extremely rude, arrogant and insulting towards Jaden and the others, and she uses more sarcastic comments. She also begins to call Jaden "dork" and "loser" and saying he should "get a new line", and calls Syrus and Hassleberry "dweebs". She talks back to her peers more frequently as well. This all ended when Jaden defeated her and undid her brainwashing. Ultimate Story Alexis made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. New Team Ironhide series Alexis is a member of Team Ironhide. Gallery Alexis-l.png Tea Gardner VS Alexis Rhodes.jpg 8995211c3115b9a0bedd527c1a1d2e37--plans-yu-gi-oh.jpg alexis_rhodes___render_3_by_alanmac95_dbp6mlz-pre.png alexis_joreva_by_elicarloscake09xz-dc8r41o.png 1473529407850.png fc20302aa76d60_full.jpg alexis_rhodes__asuka_tenjouin__render_2_by_elicarloscake09xz-dbvsnuu.png FullAlexisRhodes(ArcV).png Asuka.jpg alexis_rhodes__asuka_tenjouin__render_by_elicarloscake09xz-dbvp2tz.png dahqzar-1da2c4a2-d01c-4498-9634-613c6df434af.jpg Tenjouin.Asuka.full.2188946.jpg Officer Alexis Rhodes.jpg Alexis_Rhodes_-_Yu-Gi-Oh.jpg 2ad11f4fa7dbce0214afe5be09ebbb53.jpg 231db0068cede9db307e7252e0085632.png 81055052.jpg c501f863182e814a865389819f2b2baa6eb1d6df292445902c77778a44a95214.png Asuka_123-3.jpg 754b237aaebbb1e1e66aed24422af300.jpg 421d60b17870d02bc1dd085ed6e0b9be.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe Category:Duelists Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sanae Kobayashi Category:Brunettes Category:Team heroes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Supporting Characters Category:Téa Gardner Rivals Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters that Luigi777 is Neutral towards Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Rivals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Anna Morrow Category:Yugo Friends Category:Symphogear Heroines' Rivals Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story